Oh Professor…
by ann-ann-potter
Summary: Snape meeting a former student who wants to thank him for some great marks... / Feel free to comment / I don't own any of the HP stuff - it all belongs to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Professor…**

 **Summary:** Snape meeting a former Student who wants to thank him for some great marks... / Feel free to comment / **I don't own the characters, creatures and all other stuff of the Harry Potter world - it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

Five years after the final battle…

On a cold saturday morning in december, Snape went to Hogsmeade. He had to get a few missing ingredients for a potion he would brew with the fourth grade on Monday morning. He always visited the same shop when he needed some stuff for potion – „Hofstede's". No matter which ingredients he needed – there he would get them.

He entered the small store and relaxed – as usual he was the only person there. A bell abouth the door had infomred the seller about the customer. There wasn't much light in the small store – just as much as needed. A lot of chemicals and other things just couldn't stand much light. Snape felt fine with that. He didn't need that much light either. Snape looked for the things he needed as he heard someone entering the room. He liked the sellers at „Hofstede's" – they all were good brewers. If they recommended something, you could trust in their advices.

„Professor Snape?", a female voice came from behind his back. Snape spin around. He looked in a familiar face – but couldn't remember the young woman exactly.

„I don't know if you remember me – I've been in your potion classes about fourteen years ago. My name's Emily." Snape nodded. Indeed: he remembered her – Emily Lovatt.

„So, how are you Miss Lovatt. Or isn't that your name anymore?", he asked. „Oh no, Professor. It's still Miss Lovatt." She smiled at him. „It's great to see you, sir." „Same to you", he respond. Snape always like Miss Lovatt. Back in the days she had been one of his Slytherins and also a very smart and hard-working student. „So, are you working here, Miss Lovatt?", he asked. „Yes sir, I am. Can I help you?" He told her what he was looking for and she helped him getting all the right ingredients.

„Will this become a love-potion?", she asked as he paid for the ingredients. „Indeed Miss Lovatt. Seems like you still know like nearly every potion from memory", he said and – if he wanted or not – he had to smile. So did she. „Yes sir, but this time I get paid for it." „So you like this job?" She smiled again. „Oh yes, sir. It's great. I'm not just selling – I'm also brewing potions that either we or the chemist sells", she told him. „Sounds great! So, why don't we just drop this sir-professor-Miss Lovatt–thing?", he asked. „As you aren't my student anymore – I'm Severus", he suggested. „Thank you, sir… Severus", she said, blushing a bit. „Then it's Emily for you", she said as they shook hands.

„You know that I got this job because of my very good potion marks?", she asked. His lipps were curling. „Nice to hear that I was able to help you", he said in a very dark voice. „Have I ever thanked you for that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Before he really knew what was about to happen, he found himself in one oft he small flats above „Hofstede's". Emily had locked the store and invited him up into her flat. She had guided him into her bedroom. There they stood now, kissing each other passionately, starting to take each others clothes of.

He started kissing her neck, biting her a bit. She was just moaning. This was insane! She had been his student for seven years and now? He had seen her for about fourty minitues before his hands were touching her ass.

They had taken all things of expect for their underwear. He layed her down on her bed and kissed her shoulders. Slowly he opend her bra and she took it of. He had a deep look into her eyes. She was that damn beautiful. She was laying underneath him and she just wanted him.

He started kissing one of her breasts, kneading the other one with one of his hands. He was licking and sucking her and she started moarning again. He had not been so close to a woman for many years now and by Merlin's beard – it felt so good. He licked circles around her nipples and just enjoyed her reaction. After a while he changed sides – kissing and licking her other breast.

He started lowering his head – making his way down her abdomen, kissing her in every possible place. Her back curved as he was kissing her most intimate spot through her pants. He slowly took them of, watching her face as he did so. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as he started kissing her again. Merlin, she was so wet… She grab his hair as he started licking her. „Severus", she moaned. As she already was close to klimax, he lifted himself up and kissed her lips. „Oh, you shouldn't have stoped", she told him. „You were so damn goo…", she couldn't finish that sentence. He had already kissed her again – this time even with more passion. She pulled down his pants and freed erection. She grabed it and started rubbing it.

He just let her do so. He still was laying on top of her, but now his eyes were closed. He just enjoyed her actions…

As he felt something started building up inside him, he grabed her hands and placed them aboth her head. He looked her deep in her eyes, as he entered her. She cried out the moment he entered her.

He started moving in quiet a slow pace. „Oh Severus", she moaned over and over again. He didn't stop looking into her face as he always fucked her fast and harder…

She achieved climax shortly after he had entered her. With joy she cried out his name as she came. She didn't take a breath for a moment and totally enjoyed her former professor pumping into her.

As she was over the edge, she still begged for more: „Oh please, faster, faster…" He did his best to keep up to her wishes, grabed her by her shoulders and gave like all he could…

As he climaxed, she achieved climax for a second time. He collapsed on top of her and was laying there for about an hour.

„That was amazing", she told him later as they were still laying in her bed. „Nice to hear you enjoyed it", he replyed with a mischievous smile on his face. She cuddled deeper into his arms. „I'm sure you already heard that earlyer", she said with an innocent smile on her lips. Severus kissed her again. „I never thought I would do this… Just… At all not with a former student!" „Really?", she asked him – still having that innocent look on her face. „So, you know – I always had a crush on you."


End file.
